Many boats, tractors, construction vehicles and the like utilize windscreens, windshields, or windows to shield operators from rain, water spray, dust, and wind. However, conventional windscreens suffer from a variety of drawbacks. As shown in FIG. 28, for instance, attaching a windscreen 9 to a metal hardtop or tower frame 7 is usually accomplished by drilling holes, or molding apertures or notches, in or near a perimeter of the windscreen 9. The windscreen 9 is typically made of transparent thermoplastic such as Plexiglas® or Lucite® brand materials. The thermoplastic windscreen 9 is then affixed to portions 11 of the hardtop frame 7 using bolts or screws 13 connected through the holes or apertures as shown in FIG. 28. Once the bolts 13 are tightened they eventually weaken the areas of glass 9 near the holes. Over time, the weakened areas of the windscreen 9 crack and “spiderweb” as indicated at element number 15 in FIG. 28. This is not only unsightly, but the spider-webbed glass 15 can be unsafe when the view through the windscreen 9 becomes opaque or obscured. Moreover, the windscreen 9 can even break away from the bolt 13 and frame 7. At the very least, replacing or repairing a cracked windscreen 9 is an expense that most vehicle operators would rather avoid.
Another drawback of conventional window attachments is that a complete, watertight seal is not formed between the windscreen 9 and the frame 7 as shown in FIG. 28. As shown, the bolted windscreen 9 leaves a gap between the glass 9 and frame 7, which permits water, wind or dust to penetrate and spray an operator positioned behind the windscreen 9. Also, the subsequently formed cracks 15 in the windscreen 9 will allow elements to enter a wheelhouse.
What is needed in the industry is a system for attaching windshields to boat superstructures or vehicle frames without weakening the windshields and that will also provide a weatherproof seal between the windshields and frames.